


Secrets and Truth

by IAmStoryteller



Series: DC Mind Canon Version 1 [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (DC), Justice League
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Conundrum.  Billy never got a chance to tell the League the truth as commanded by Batman.  On a mission in Atlantis, Billy’s secret will come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Truth

“Billy, it’s been two months, you have yet to tell everyone your secret,” said Batman, unamused. Batman was sitting on the roof of Billy’s unstable, unsafe and nasty motel. Billy was in his usual red sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers. Ever since Batman discovered Billy’s secret, the Bat had been very supportive, being a person that Billy could talk to without consequence. Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Black Bat and Spoiler were all really lucky to have someone like Batman in their lives. “I know we’ve been busy lately.”

Billy sighed. “I know, Batman. I really intend to tell everyone. Next meeting, I will.”

“How’s school?” Batman wasn’t always so serious. He was genuinely interested in Billy’s life outside of being Captain Marvel.

“Good, as usual.”

“So, are we going to talk about that welt on your head, or are we just going to pretend that you have been not getting beaten up on again,” asked Batman. Then, he mentioned things like this, Batman just had no idea how hard it was for Billy, not to just become Captain Marvel to save and help as many people as he could. It would be so easy just to stop being Billy, but always to be Captain Marvel. Billy covered the welt with his hand, and Batman merely scoffed, annoyed. Batman was not his father and never will be.

“Don’t you have to go back to Gotham and scare some bad guys into giving you information,” asked Billy. No one responded as Batman did his classic-disappearing act. Billy shook his head. How did Nightwing and the rest deal with him?

The next meeting for the Justice League came too fast for Billy. He was Captain Marvel as he sat at the very large table for all the Leaguers that could show up (some were busy, some had work, some couldn’t get away from home). Billy loved hanging out with the Leaguers, they were so awesome (it was his inner-fan-boy, like you wouldn’t do the same thing, don’t judge). When he arrived, Green Arrow listening to Guy Gardener complain loudly about stupid job interviews. Wonder Woman and Black Canary were in conversation about a training trip they were planning to the Amazons’ home. Batman was annoyed. Superman was on the phone with his wife Lois, apparently she was angry with him for something or another.

“Alright, people, sit down and shut up,” snapped Batman. “We have several things to discuss, but first, Captain Marvel has something to tell us all. Isn’t that right, Captain?” Captain Marvel nodded.

“Well, yes, I know I should have told you before but things came up and I hope you’re not going to be too angry with me…”

“I am ten years old” he wanted to tell them, instead he was cut off.

Suddenly, the JL communication-link, a large screen in the meeting room, turned on because of a call. The face of a very angry Queen Mera, Aquaman’s wife and Queen of Atlantis, appeared on screen. “Arthur, you need to come home now. Black Adam and Ocean Master are attacking. They’re trying to steal museum artifacts.”

Thus, the League made their way out of the room to join Aquaman in Atlantis. Billy wondered why Black Adam would bother with Atlantis. It didn’t sound like him. What was Black Adam up to?

They took a couple javelin, both that turned into a submarine, out of the Watchtower straight into the Atlantic Ocean. Captain Marvel sat next to Wonder Woman and Superman. Black Canary and Batman were piloting this particular javelin. He felt really very nervous. He was this close to telling the truth, Batman even gave him an opening. Stupid never-ending battle…

Atlantis was a beautiful place. Captain Marvel loved visiting the underwater kingdom. He wished he had more time to investigate and see the sights of Atlantis, because in truth, Billy had been around the world, seen some of the greatest places ever but he never had gotten a chance to actually enjoy them. He was saving the world and people. He was trying to be a good man.

The team went immediately to action upon landing in Atlantis, where the Altantean military-police were fighting against the Ocean Master minions and Queen Mera was fighting Black Adam, who looked disturbed that he was losing. Since Atlantis was actually underwater but the city was protected from the damaging ocean, so no person that could not breathe underwater needed an oxygen mask (except everyone carried one just in case).

“We really didn’t need to come,” said Diana, beaming. “Arthur, your wife is amazing!”

“Thank you, Diana,” said Arthur. He smiled. “I know.”

Batman interrupted. “Captain Marvel, Diana, take Black Adam. Arthur, you and Superman go after Ocean Master, the rest of us will handle the minions.” Following orders, Captain Marvel and Diana fly over to wear Mera was punching Black Adam in the face. Billy liked fighting alongside Diana.

Black Adam was suddenly distracted by Captain Marvel appearing. “You!” The hatred that Black Adam had for Captain Marvel was telling and Black Adam, avoided Mera’s latest attack and charged at Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel punched Black Adam. He knew that Diana was waiting for an opening to attack Black Adam. He got slammed, punched, and kicked by Black Adam, but he gave as good as he got, and while Black Adam had years of experience on him, Captain Marvel made up for it in determination.

Finally, Captain Marvel managed to get Black Adam in a hold, “Diana!” Wonder Woman charged toward them.

Black Adam chuckled and said, “Shazam!” Black Adam flipped and broke out of the hold.

Like that lightning came down cracking the barrier of Atlantis, causing a siren to go off, and the lightning engulfed Captain Marvel. Black Adam, Mera, and Diana got blown away by the ferocity of the lightning. 

Billy winced, as he realized that he was going to fall. 

Diana was in a moment of shock at the sight of her friend Captain Marvel being a ten year old boy. Batman called her name through the communications-link and she flew towards Billy, before he crashed. “Mera, make sure that the barrier doesn’t break and take him with you.” Billy was passed from one strong woman to the other. “I’ll take Adam.” The tone of her voice was scary.

Billy was secured away in Queen Mera’s arms, as she stormed back to the palace and barked orders at everyone. Suddenly, he really wanted to go home to his dingy apartment and hide for the next ten years. This was so embarrassing.

While Billy was being carted away by Mera, Diana was currently beating Black Adam. She was furious at him and at herself. How could she not know that Captain Marvel was really a ten year old boy? Bruce probably knew, that jerk. The Captain’s sometimes childish innocence now made complete sense and she felt bad that she told him on occasion to ‘act his age’, when in fact he was acting his age.

Ten. He was ten. He was small for ten. Diana whacked Black Adam in the head. And this man exposed Billy to all of Atlantis without regard for anyone but himself. Black Adam’s enemy was a ten year old. This was not acceptable to her.

Unfortunately for Diana, Ocean Master got away from both Superman and Aquaman who were trying to contain the crack in the dome that surrounded Atlantis. The magic lightning did a number on it. Ocean Master grabbed Black Adam and immediately smoke bombs went off and an actual bomb went off. Diana let them escape to help the Altantean bystanders.

Batman sighed as the dome was fixed and the Flash helped clean up from the bomb attack. He felt various stares at him as he walked inside Arthur’s throne room. Superman and Wonder Woman both had their arms crossed. Black Canary had a scowl on her face. Green Arrow looked amused. Arthur looked tired. And Guy just was smirking.

“Did you know,” asked Superman.

“Yes,” said Batman.

“How could you not tell us? This is extremely important,” demanded Diana. “We let a ten year old join the Justice League. What will happen when the Titans find out?” Batman was bombarded with question and demands from the other Leaguers. This was why Batman preferred to work alone. People were just…ugh.

“Shut up,” growled Batman. “I found out shortly after we let him join. I talked to him and he had been meaning to tell you. It was not my place to tell you all. Listen, Billy’s an orphan and he’s been taking care of himself for a long time. We have to be mindful of him.”

“He’s ten, Bruce. He should be playing video games and going to school,” said Superman. The World’s Finest duo death glared each other, because this had been a bone of contention between the two of them for a long time. Superman felt that Dick, Jason and the rest shouldn’t have been thrown into the adult mess, but no one was going to stop them. Hence why the Justice League set up the Titans, for young heroes and so they could be watched just in case. Billy was still only ten. 

Black Canary spoke up. “What I like to know who’s idea was it to give…wait, he would have been eight when he got his powers…Who’s the idiot that gave an eight year old powers like a god?”

Batman sighed. “According to Billy, the wizard Shazam who sits at the Rock of Eternity. I asked Zatanna about it and it pans out about the wizard. Billy says Shazam and can turn back and forth between the Captain and himself.” Batman told them everything about Billy’s life that he knew about, including that he had no guardian to take care of him.

The Flash came zooming inside. “Damage control complete and who else thinks that Billy’s a cute name for him.” Batman just sighed. Only Wally would try to make light of the situation.

“We’re going to have to talk to him,” said Superman, sighing. 

“Agreed. If anything, he can’t live by himself. I will take him in, if necessary,” said Diana. “He would pass as my nephew.”

“Atlantis will be silent on the fact that Captain Marvel is really a ten year old boy,” said Arthur. He would have to put a gag order on his whole kingdom. Like Dr. Sivana and others needed to know that Captain Marvel was actually a vulnerable child.

“Woah, Woah, before we plot out Billy’s life for him,” said Ollie, scratching his chin, “shouldn’t we make sure that the kid’s okay? And we shouldn’t all talk to him, it would put him on the defensive. He already trusts Bats and he idolizes Superman and Diana, so you three should talk to him and then we can make plans.”

Batman nodded. “For once I agree with Arrow on this, so Arthur, where did Mera take Billy?” Arthur turned to one of his people.

“I believe that Her Lady Queen Mera took young Master Billy to the medical wing of the palace, my liege,” said the Altantean woman. Arthur nodded.

“Batman, Superman, Diana, follow me. The rest of you…don’t touch anything,” said Arthur, pointedly looked at Flash, Guy and Ollie. The Trinity followed Arthur down the halls of the palace. They all hoped that Billy was alright. Outside of the medical bay, Mera was talking to one of the doctors, who nodded in agreement with everything the Queen said.

“Ah, Mera, is Billy in there,” asked Arthur.

Mera gave a full glare at the four of them. Arthur winced, knowing that something set off his wife’s temper. Batman and Superman balked and Diana knew that look, it was the Queen-look, she’s been on the receiving end of it many times courtesy of her mother, Hippolyta. “Why should I? He is malnourished, he’s small for his age and he has scars that no young child should have! Arthur, I cannot believe you allowed a ten year old in the League.”

“We didn’t know until today,” said Diana, calmly. “Well, Batman knew…”

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Diana,” said Batman, grumbling.

“Enough! I will keep him here until I am satisfied that he is well,” said Mera. Arthur sighed. She always hated that Garth, Tula, Lorena, Kaldur and now, Arthur Jr. were all warriors and always were not home.

“You can’t keep him here,” said Arthur. “He has school and he is Captain Marvel and we have to talk to him.”

“No,” said Mera. 

“Uh, everyone, I can hear you,” said Billy, standing in the hallway suddenly, arms crossed and that look in his eyes---the defiant look. Batman smiled. Billy was always sneakier than he let on. “And Queen Mera, I appreciate the concern, really, but I really do have to go back. Can’t ditch my responsibilities.” Mera looked at him.

“You will always be welcome here, if you need it,” said Mera. “Now, Arthur, let’s us discuss something in private.” Mera grabbed her husband and dragged him away leaving Billy with Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman.

“So, let me have it,” said Billy, sighing.

“This was so irresponsible of you. You should have told us immediately that you were still a child,” said Diana. “Your lack of experience could have gotten you killed many times over. You need training!”

“And you should not be left all alone to take care of yourself,” said Clark. “You need someone to look after you.”

Batman remained silent. Billy listened to Clark and Diana scold him, lecture him, even though he knew every argument, everything that they were thinking, as well as the rest of the League. “Mera said that you were malnourished. Aren’t you eating? You need to take better care of yourself.”

“I’m half-tempted to send you out to Smallville,” said Clark. Billy sighed.

“Enough,” said Batman, taking pity on Billy. “While I am not happy about this either, Billy’s technically a ward of the state of Pennsylvania and he’s been on his own for five years now. I think we can come to a deal that will allay the worries of the League and still give Billy his independence.”

Diana frowned.

“But,” started Clark. Batman stared at him. “Fine, but I am so going to have a conversation with this Shazam wizard.” Billy laughed.

“Okay, fine. I’ll agree to start training,” said Billy. “And if you want, I can stay at the Watchtower on the weekends and when I don’t have school.”

“Yes, Canary and I will start a training regimen for you,” said Diana, thoughtfully. “And I believe that you must eat three meals a day, Billy, so if you have to, get food from the Watchtower or Mr. Justice.”

“And if you need help with something, you can call any of us, even if it’s not superhero related,” said Clark. 

Billy nodded. “I will live on my own, though and continue being Captain Marvel, fair enough.” While he knew that none of them were happy about it, the deal was reached. Billy felt better to have the secret off his chest.


End file.
